There is known an electronic device equipped with a chassis, in which a touch panel and a display panel arranged. As an example of a method for securing the touch panel and the display panel to the chassis, a securing member is secured to the display panel and then secured to the chassis, and a holding member holding the touch panel is assembled into the display panel. The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 03-292523 and 09-115378.
Securing the touch panel and the display panel to the chassis needs both the holding member for holding the touch panel and the securing member for securing the display panel to the chassis. This may result in increased weight of the whole device.